Celest
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Celest Dragon was a celestial dragon but abandoned that life to become a marine and fight for what she believes in. She's the holder of the loot loot fruit which allows her to steal other peoples devil fruits and control people for five seconds. Celests life was good until she has a run in with the Whitebeard pirates then everything goes to hell. (Could become M later)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece but I do own Celest and this plot!

* * *

"Pirates! Pirates have docked!" A man came running into a pub full of marines looking desperate.

A girl with long purple hair and silver eyes looked to her commander. "Sir aren't we going to go deal with the pirates?"

The commander looked to the man smugly. "What pirates are stupid enough to dock on an island protected by marines?"

The man looked panicked. "It's the Whitebeard pirates! Please you have to go make them leave!"

The commander got pale and stood. "Men we're leaving immediately! There's no way we can beat pirates like those! Their monster you all need to protect me!"

The purple haired marine looked at her commander in shock. She couldn't believe a marine was running from pirates. It was there duty to protect the civilians. "You low life scum! I can't believe you're going to leave these people to fend for themselves! We're marines we don't run from pirates!"

The commander glared at his subordinate. "Celest I do not have time to fight you on this! Just listen to me and retreat!"

Celest narrowed her silver eyes at the man before turning her back on him. "Excuse me sir can you take me to the pirates I'll make them leave!"

The man smiled gratefully and ran out of the pub with the young marine behind him.

Celest knew the Whitebeard pirates would be strong and have the advantage but this was insane! There were over a thousand pirates on that ship! She gripped her gun tighter.

Celest shook her head. 'I can't run now I've already said I'd help! I won't be like that cowardly commander I'll ask them nicely to leave and be done with it!'

She nodded taking a deep breath. "So what are you doing hiding behind a bush little marine?"

The purple haired girl shrieked loudly tumbling out of the bush looking behind her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the man who had snuck up on her. It was second division commander Portgas D Ace.

Celest was instantly surrounded in a circle of commanders. She couldn't believe her luck. Marco looked down at her bored. "What were you doing spying on us little marine, yoi."

Celest shot a glare at the man and stood up to her full height. She was easily dwarfed by the men. "I was not spying! I was gathering the courage to confront you pirates!"

The pirates snickered and Celest blushed realizing she just admitted to being scared of the pirates.

Ace stepped forward grinning. "So what did you want from us then little marine? Surely you aren't here to fight us all by yourself? Where's your squad?"

Celest was most definitely not pouting at the pirates. "I have no intention of fighting unless I have to ad as for my 'squad' there a bunch of no good cowards! Running away the second they hear the name Whitebeard no good babies!"

"So then girl what is it you want from us?" Celest tensed up when she heard the powerful voice. She looked behind her before jumping away in shock.

She could see the freckled bastard and the bird laughing at her. She took a deep breath calming her racing heart. Celest stood looking up at Whitebeard defiantly. "I'm here to ask that you pirate leave this island immediately without causing any trouble."

The old man laughed at the little marine's spunk. "Gurarara we're pirates what makes you think we'll do as you ask?"

Celest crossed her arms standing her ground against the giant captain. "I am trying to ask nicely so there are no casualties, I don't wish to fight because I know I'll lose but if you refuse to leave I will have to use force to make you leave!"

Marco smirked stepping forward. "Oh and how do you plan to do that, yoi?" The other pirates chuckled the marine was interesting that's for sure.

Celest ignored the phoenix keeping her eyes on the captain. "Do you plan on leaving or not?" Whitebeard chuckled shaking his head.

Celest nodded turning to Marco. Her eyes glowed gold and Marco jumped back alarmed. Celest smirked and turned her arms into blue and gold wings on fire. "What the hell is going on? She has the same power as Marco!"

Marco glared at the girl before transforming into his phoenix form. Celest followed doing a full transformation. She shot up into the sky and Marco followed.

The two clashed talons ripping at the other. Celest jumped back and flew to the ground. She transformed back and scanned the group.

Ace took the chance and fired a hiken at her. Celest transformed her arms blowing the attack away. She stared into Ace's eyes them glowing gold.

Celest smirked and blasted many of the pirates away using Ace's flames. The freckled teen frowned and launched at her throwing a punch covered in fire. Celest grunted when she felt the punch hit her in the stomach.

The purple haired girl stumbled back holding her stomach. Blood trickled down her chin dropping onto the floor below. She tensed when she felt eyes on hers.

Celest turned around seeing she had stumbled back towards Whitebeard. The old man looked down at her curiously. She glared and her eyes glowed gold.

Celest went to raise her hand but froze when a sword was placed at her throat. She grits her teeth in frustration. Somehow the fourth division commander had snuck up behind her while she was glaring at Whitebeard.

Thatch grinned at her stupidly. "Come on let's stop the fighting now, do you really want to die?"

Celest chuckled and looked back at him. Her eyes glowed gold and Thatch pulled his sword away from her throat and punched himself in the face. Celest jumped away from him and turned facing the many pirates.

She wasn't stupid she knew she wasn't going to be able to win but she would at least wound some of their members. She would go down fighting.

Whitebeard decided enough was enough the young marine had hurt too many of his sons. He slammed his bisento into the ground causing everything to freeze.

Celest looked back at him and a shiver of fear shot down her spine. "Enough of this!" Celest gasped when she was hit hard with a wave of conquerors haki. She cursed in her head as she fell back and everything disappeared around her.

Marco turned back into his human form and walked over with Ace. The freckled raven was just as curious as everyone else on how she was able to use others fruits.

Thatch wandered over as well. "Guys I don't know how she did it but she took control of my body! It was only for a few seconds but long enough for her to get away."

Whitebeard chuckled the little marine was very interesting. He liked her spirit and the look in her eyes. "Boys grab her and let's go we'll stop at the next island."

Everyone looked at him in shock. Marco sighed shaking his head. He leaned down picking the girl up throwing her over his shoulder. Thatch pouted at the phoenix. "Damn it you turkey I wanted to carry her!"

Marco rolled his eyes at his brother. "Wait right there! I must request you to release that girl right now!"

The pirates turned looking at the voice. It was a group of marines. The commander stepped forward looking pale. "That girl is property of the world government, release her and be on your way."

Ace clenched his fists. The way that man talked about his subordinate pissed him off. He stepped forward glaring. "Oi bastard you can go tell your higher ups to fuck off! She's a part of the Whitebeard pirates now! People aren't property now get out of here!"

The commander stood firm. He was pale and shaking but refused to move. Whitebeard glared down at the man. "I believe one of my sons just told you to leave get out of our site!"

The commander cut his losses and turned tail running away with his subordinates. Marco scuffed shaking his head. "This girl sure is rare, she was willing to give up her life to protect these people, yoi."

Whitebeard turned and made his way onto his boat. "Let's go, we're done here at this island! When the girl wakes up I want to be informed immediately so we can discuss some things."

Marco nodded and turned towards the infirmary. Ace quickly followed after the blonde along with Thatch both interested in learning more about the marine girl.

* * *

This is a new story idea that I had I hope everyone likes it!

BTW I had a question about the pairings please let me know which you'd like best I can't decide.

Ace X OC

Ace X OC X Marco

Ace X Thatch X Marco X Oc


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot and Celest!

* * *

Celest groaned her head felt like someone took a hammer and hit her multiple times. She opened her eyes slowly wincing at the bright light shining on her face. 'Where the hell am I?'

Celest sat up putting a hand to her head to stop the dizziness. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You went up against pops and he kicked your ass, it was even worse than the time he kicked my ass." Celest screamed scrambling back and falling off her bed.

She could hear the freckled raven laughing his ass off and felt her eyes twitch. "You damn pirate don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ace looked at her smugly. Celest was tangled in her blankets still on the hard ground. She looked around suspiciously. "Where the hell am I?"

Ace leaned his chair back. "You're on pops ship, he decided he liked you and took you with us."

Celest couldn't believe what she was hearing. Whitebeard the strongest man alive had kidnapped her?

Before she could question Ace anymore the door opened and Marco strolled his with his same bored expression. "Good your awake, pops wants to talk to you, yoi."

Celest tensed. She sighed standing up and followed after Marco. 'What the hell could Whitebeard want with me? I'm a no name marine…unless he knows about _that._ '

Celest walked into a meeting room. All of the commander were there and right at the front of the table sat Whitebeard. Celest narrowed her eyes at the man. 'He can't know about _that_ no one knows about it.'

Whitebeard motioned for her to sit, not wanting to anger the man she sat at the end of the meeting table with the fourth division commander on her right and the freckled commander on her left.

Celest was tense. "So what does the strongest man in the world want from me and little marine girl?"

Whitebeard chuckled the girl certainly was cheeky. "I had a few questions for you marine brat."

The purple haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what makes you think I'm going to answer them? If its anything about the marines I'd hate to say I don't know much."

Whitebeard shook his head. "I want to know what the power of yours was, I know it's a devil fruit so what is it."

Celest blinked confused. She was honestly expecting to be interrogated about the marines not about her fruit power.

The marine glared at the captain. "I have no intention of answering your questions you are pirates and I am a marine we're enemies."

Whitebeard laughed loudly. "Gurarara what a cheeky little brat! We managed to find out a lot about you but nothing about your powers."

Celest tensed growing cold. "What do you know!" The commander all tensed ready to protect their captain and father if the girl tried anything funny.

Marco looked over at her smirking. Celest knew right then she hated that damn blondes annoying ass smirk.

"Well miss Dragon if you want to know so badly then I'll tell you, we found out that you used to be a celestial dragon as your name so suggests, yoi." Celest stood slamming her hands on the table.

She was scared and enraged. No one was supposed to know about her being a celestial dragon. "I left that life behind! I want nothing to do with those pig headed assholes! I am nothing like them! Those fools who think so little of human life I could never stay there and be happy."

The commanders were shocked. They really didn't expect that from the noble girl especially since she came from so high up on the honors list. Her family was the second most influential.

Celest clenched her fists. "Those people are not my family! I could go back at any time but I'd rather die than go back to that life! To see all the pain and suffering they put people through, it's wrong!"

Celest was caught up in her memories of her time as a celestial dragon. Her family was so conceited they even named her Celestial so all would know who she was. They people they hurt, they acted like it was nothing!

Ace placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. He could understand how she felt from his time with Sabo. "Hey it's alright your nothing like those people, blood doesn't make a family."

Celest looked to him shocked. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and looked up into the eyes of the captain. Whitebeard was watching her silently. "What made you leave?"

Celest looked down at her feet. "They wanted to marry me off to a fallen dragon. They said if I married him he could come back and reclaim his title, my family wanted his power but that man he was one of the worst I've ever met."

Thatch was curious to know who this man was. "Who was he? The man they wanted you to marry?"

The purple haired girl bit her lip. "Doflamingo the current warlord." The commanders knew of him he caused so much death and destruction where ever he went.

Celest took a deep breath calming herself down. She was slightly mad at herself for giving out some sensitive information. Not only that but she kind of had a mental break in front of Whitebeard and his commanders.

Whitebeard had decided long ago that he wanted the little marine to join his family and now he was even more sure of himself. "Marine brat, if you wish to be free of the chains holding you down become my daughter! Join my crew and sail these seas' wild and free!"

Celest couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man known as the strongest was asking her to join his crew of pirates. She couldn't believe a pirate wanted a noble on his ship.

She narrowed her eyes. 'No there's no way I won't be fooled again! They'll betray me and try to sell me back to my family I can't let my guard down.'

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline I'm not foolish enough to let my guard down like I did once before, there is only one person I will ever trust and I have a duty as a marine." Thatch and Ace both booed at her.

Whitebeard grinned. "Hmm then how about a deal marine brat?" Celest perked up she was interested.

She nodded for him to continue. Whitebeard chuckled. "If you'll sail with us for two weeks and try getting to know some of the crew then make your decision, if you still want to leave by then I won't stop you what do you say?"

Celest thought the deal over. If was beneficial to her. She wouldn't have to worry about the pirate doing anything to her as long as she sailed with them for two weeks. "Alright then I'll agree but on one condition, I'll need a white den, den mushi."

Many of the commanders wanted to object knowing she could easily contact marine headquarters and give them vital information. Marco looked her over curiously. "What do you need it for, yoi?"

Celest knew she would probably have to tell them. "I'm an informant for the revolutionary army, I am loyal to the marines but the man who saved my life is in the army so I do what I can to help him but if he doesn't hear from me within the next day he will assume something happened and come looking for me, and let me say you definitely don't want to mess with the chief he's a brilliant tactician and strong easily on par with your second division commander."

Ace scuffed looking smug. "I highly doubt it, I'm amazing sweetheart not many can pair up with me."

Thatch snorted. "Yeah coming from the man who just the other day tripped over his own feet and fell overboard."

The commanders all roared with laughter. Celest snickered picturing it in her head. Ace glowed red glaring at Thatch. "Marco, Thatch can sleep in his own room tonight!"

Marco smirked chuckling. Thatch looked wide eyed at the first. "Marco are you really going to go along with that?"

The blonde chuckled nodding. "I don't want Ace pissed at me as well, you dug your own grave there, yoi."

Celest looked at the three before her eyes widened in shock. 'No way in hell! Are those three together?'

Before she could ask Whitebeard spoke up. "I'll agree to your condition and provide you with a snail."

Celest smiled brightly nodding. "Thank you, well then I'll be going to my room I've had enough of this meeting good day captain sir."

She turned for the door ready to leave when Ace called out to her. "Ah do you even know where you're going?"

Celest froze her hand on the knob. 'Shit he's right but if I turn back around then I know they'll laugh at me and that damn blondes going to be all smug about it! Ah what do I do?'

She chose pride opening the door. "Of course I know where I'm going but thank you anyways fire fist-san."

Marco smirked crossing his arms. 'There's no way she knows where she's going.' He followed her out of the door.

Celest looked around confused having absolutely no idea where the room she woke up in was at. "Are you lost, yoi?"

She tensed and turned forcing a smile onto her face. "Of course not! I don't get lost I'm a marine."

Marco nodded not believing a word of what she said. "Uhuh well then lead the way, yoi."

Celest cursed the stupid turkey in her head. She sighed looking to the side pouting slightly. "Alright fine I'm lost can you show me to my room…please." It took a lot for her to force out the please at the end.

Marco nodded grinning smugly. The girl was definitely amusing and he was going to have fun getting under her skin.

* * *

If anyone is interest in how Celest looks I'm going to be uploading a picture of her on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece but I do own Celest and this plot!

* * *

Celest sat in her room pouting slightly. She was annoyed at the overgrown turkey for teasing her. She sighed looking up at the ceiling wondering how things got like this.

There was a knock on her door and she sat up interested. "Come in." Ace strolled in grinning in his hands was a white den, den mushi.

Celest grinned when she saw the device and jumped up tackling the raven to get to it. Ace groaned as he landed on the ground with Celest sitting on top of him the snail in her hands.

She stood going over to the desk and glanced to Ace. She shooed him away in a hurry. "Hurry up and go I need to make a phone call!"

The raven rolled his eyes and got up leaving the girl on her own. Celest grinned and dialed in the number she knew by heart.

It rang a few times before it clicked. "Celest? Please tell me this is you." The purple haired girl chuckled.

"Yeah it's me chief sorry it took so long I've been in kind of a bind here I was kidnapped by pirates." Celest eyes widened when she was cut off.

The person on the other end cursed loudly. "Kidnapped! Who the hell kidnapped you are you alright? Where are you Celest?"

The girl blinked a few times at the second in commands frantic behavior. "Um wait chief I'm with the Whitebeard pirates I'm al-"

She was cut off again. "Those bastards don't worry Celest I'll be there soon just hang in there you did good calling me." He hung up after that and Celest stared at the snail silently for a few moments.

Celest screamed. "You idiotic boy! Why the hell didn't he listen to me!" She tried dialing the number again but no matter how many times she called no one answered.

Celest stood running out the door to go warn the Whitebeard pirates about the idiotic second in command.

The young girl slammed the door open to the meeting room and the commanders all looked to her shocked. She panted trying to take in deep breaths. Thatch stood up coming to stand next to her.

He patted her on the back worried. "Hey are you alright?" She looked up to him and shook her head.

Celest fell into a chair. "I'm sorry you guys, I'm going to cause you trouble I'm really truly sorry."

Marco raised an eyebrow looking confused. "What happened? What did you do, yoi?" The others around the room looked just as curious.

Celest looked up to the blonde sighing. "The idiot chief wouldn't listen to me and now he's coming here, ah that idiot why did he hang up on me?"

Suddenly the commanders became oddly cold. The fishman stood looked about ready to attack her. "You called the marines on us? I told you all we shouldn't have trusted her!"

Celest suddenly felt the darkening atmosphere and tensed up. She looked around at the commanders confused. "What's wrong with all of you I didn't call the marines!"

Ace stood slamming a fist into the table. "Don't lie now! You just said that the chief was coming here! We trusted you and you went and called the marines!"

Celest stood up tensing ready for a fight. Thatch sighed shaking his head. "Guess this is what happens when you try and be friendly with a celestial dragon."

Celest's eyes widened in shock and under all that hurt. She couldn't believe she was feeling betrayed by these people. She lowered her head clenching her fists. "You all are the same the lot of you! All any of you ever see in someone's status! Fuck that my name is Celest and I'm a marine that's it!"

She looked up at them eyes blazing in anger. They heard noise outside and Celest turned running out the door. She felt the tears in her eyes and hated herself for it for actually trusting these people.

"Celest! Where are you? You bastards what have you done with her?" Celest looked up in shock and saw the blonde teen with his usually top hat and pipe looking angry.

The commanders came out of the room with Whitebeard. The blonde turned his attention to the group and his eyes landed on the girl. The blonde shot forward gripping her shoulder looking her over. "Celest are you alright? They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

Celest smiled shaking her head and wiping away the tears in her eyes. "No, I'm fine Chief, you never did let me finish but I'm glad you're here please take me home it seems I'm not welcomed here anymore."

Ace stepped forward lighting his hand on fire. "Oi marine bastard she called you, here right? Where's all the fleets don't tell me you came by yourself."

The blonde stood up straight glaring at the group he saw the tears in her eyes. "My name is Sabo and I am not a marine I'm a revolutionary get it right you bastard!"

The commander all were shocked. Celest looked down at the ground biting her lip. Whitebeard sighed stepping forward. He kneeled in front of the girl and pulled her into a hug.

The old man caught her off guard. "I'm sorry for what my idiot sons said, they doubted you and judged you wrongly and they brought up bad memories for you with your heritage even after everything I said about not judging you they still did and I did nothing to stop it."

Celest didn't know why but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She'd never been hugged like this by a parental figure. She realized the reason she felt so betrayed by the group was because she had been sucked in. She wanted what they had, she wanted a family to love her unconditionally.

Celest clung to Whitebeard crying silently. The commander all felt extremely guilty for what they did to the girl. Sabo sighed realizing he might have jumped the gun and messed up.

Ace bowed to her. "I'm so sorry for doubting you! I was such a stupid idiot I should have listened to what you had to say! I was just so mad at the thought you betrayed us and I did something stupid really I'm sorry!"

Celest looked at him shocked. Thatch bowed down next to him as well apologizing. The rest of the commanders followed along with shouting their apologies.

Celest was flustered at their shouting and sighed looking to the side. "S-Stop shouting i-its fine it doesn't matter anyway, I'm used to it."

Ace looked at her silently for a moment before and stood up straight and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "Stupid you shouldn't be used to it! I swear I won't let you feel depressed anymore while you're on our ship!"

The purple haired girls face went bright red. She pushed against him blushing. "Y-Your n-n-naked, l-l-let go!"

The crew started laughing and soon Ace and Celest joined in she sighed smiling looking over the group. 'This feels nice, maybe I could stay for a little while.'


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot and Celest.

* * *

After everything had calmed down slightly Ace was staring intensely at the blonde commander. It was honestly starting to worry everyone, and it was creeping the blonde out the most.

Finally, tired of the staring Sabo turned to the freckled teen. "Why the hell do you keep staring at me? Is it the burns, cause if so I got them when I was young I was in a boating accident."

Ace's eyes widened in shock as everything clicked into place. The freckled teen tackled the blonde in a hug tears streaming down his cheeks. "Sabo!"

Everyone started shouting thinking the raven was attacking the blonde. They tried to pull Ace away from the blonde, but Ace wasn't having that, he clung on tighter refusing to relinquish his hold.

Sabo looked down and he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. "Um why the hell are you hugging me? Do I know you or something?"

Ace looked shocked to hear that, he couldn't believe all this time his brother had been alive, but it looked like he didn't remember anything about him or Luffy.

The raven looked him over. "My name is Portgas D Ace, I lived on a small island in the east blue and I had two younger brothers, one of them I thought died a long time ago but that turns out it wasn't true."

Sabo grunted holding his head in pain. He could see some kind of fuzzy image in his head, but the pain was making it almost impossible to think clearly. He shook his head in pain.

Ace knew what would bring the blondes memories back. "Someone bring me some saki and three cups."

Ace was handed the items and he sat in front of Sabo placing one of the cups in front of him and the other off to the side. "Exchanging cups of saki can make us brothers, so from today onwards we're brothers!"

The raven clinked his glass with Sabo's, the blonde's eyes widened and then he screamed clutching his head as tears poured down his face. Celest rushed forward bringing the blonde into her arms. "Sabo? Sabo!"

The blonde passed out from the pain of his resurfacing memories. Celest looked at Ace in fear. "What's going on, what did you do to him?"

Ace grinned not worried at all, he knew Sabo would be fine. "Don't worry Celest, Sabo will be fine he's just regaining his memories, Sabo is my other brother, me and Lu had thought he was dead."

Celest felt herself calm down a little more but she was still worried for her friend and chief. "Alright, I'm trusting you so you better be right!"

They took Sabo down to the med bay laying him on one of the beds. Celest sat down across from Ace, who was looking at Sabo with conflicting emotions.

The purple haired girl reached over grabbing Ace's hand. The raven looked up tears in his eyes. "Are you alright Ace? He's going to be fine you know."

Ace nodded looking away from her. "I know that, it's not why I'm conflicted right now, I'm so unbelievably happy that he's alive, but I'm also pissed that he forgot about me and Lu, I'm in slight denial about everything, and I'm confused about what happened."

Fire started to flicker up Ace's arms as his emotions began to spiral. Celest stood up and surprised them both. She threw her arms around Ace pulling him towards her.

Ace was shocked, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her impossibly close. Ace lowered his head to her neck and let some of his tears fall, he knew she would tease him about it later, so he let go.

Celest whispered soothing words to the freckled teen as she held him crying. She couldn't deny that her heart was beating like crazy, Ace was very attractive, and he had such a fun loving personality it was almost hard not to love him.

After a few minutes the two pulled away from each other. They both looked away a small pink tinging their cheeks.

The door to the med bay opened and Thatch and Marco walked into the room. Marco raised an eyebrow as he took in both of their expressions. "Did we interrupt something, yoi?"

Ace looked over face turning redder. "No, you idiot! There was nothing to interrupt!"

Celest nodded in agreement turning her face away from the guys, she couldn't believe the blonde commander asked if they were doing anything indecent.

Thatch gapped at the two pointing accusingly at Ace. "You jerk! How could you take advantage of a situation like this! Getting poor little Celest to let her guard down!"

Ace growled tackling the cook, the two wrestled around on the floor. Marco rolled his eyes at their antics before walking over and standing next to the purple haired girl.

Celest glanced at the commander a few times before she spoke up. "I wouldn't do that you know?"

Marco looked to her confused and curious. "What are you talking about? What wouldn't you do, yoi?"

The ex-dragon rolled her eyes looking to Marco fully. "I wouldn't do anything that would put your guys relationship in jeopardy, you three have something good, I don't want to destroy that."

Marco was silent for a moment before looking back at his two lovers. "I wouldn't mind you know, if you and Ace did something together, neither would Thatch, we wouldn't mind if you joined us in some of our fun either, yoi."

Celest went bright red to her ears. "W-W-What are you t-t-talking about! You perverted chicken! How could you s-s-suggest something like that!"

Marco smirked and turned to face her he started leaning towards her and Celest started to panic thinking he was going to kiss her. She shut her eyes tight. Marco placed his lips next to her ear. "Why are you getting so flustered?"

Steam was practically pouring from Celest's head when Marco was tackled to the floor, Ace was glaring at him. "You little cheater! Using me and Thatch distraction to flirt with Celest!"

Marco shrugged not minding the position Ace had them in. "I have no idea what you're talking about, yoi."

They looked over when they heard a small thud. Thatch had Celest in his arms looking shocked, the girl was out cold. Ace looked back at Marco amazed. "Wow you are good."


End file.
